His Voice
by denisaomine8
Summary: Siapa bilang kalau 'Raja' di 'Ranjang' itu Dia? Grimmjow bisa membuktikan kalau fakta itu tidaklah BENAR. " Heh, bahkan tubuhku jauh lebih besar darinya!"/ Sho-AI, Bl-AiGrimm Lemon-Jeruk Nipis (maybe) #RewriteSummary LOL


_**His Voice**_

_**Bleach **____** Tite Kubo**_

_**Genre : Romance, Humor(Maybe ?)**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, Thypos, BL yang menjurus ke arah Yaoi, serta Jeruk-Nipis bertebaran dimana-mana. Diharapkan yang tidak kuat membacanya harap klik 'Back' sebelum terjadi kegoyahan iman pada diri masing-masing.**_

_**Summary : Siapa bilang kalau 'Raja' di 'Ranjang' itu Dia? Grimmjow bisa membuktikan kalau itu tidaklah benar. Lemon-Jeruk Nipis inside**_.

.::*::*::.

.

.

.

_Satu-satunya Raja di ranjang itu 'Dia'? heh, siapa yang bicara begitu?_

_Yang Rajanya itu—aku!_

.

.

.

Grimmjow sedang menghabiskan sandwich kejunya di meja makan saat merasakan tangan seseorang sedang mengusap kepalanya sekarang.

.

" Hei.. aku bukan anak anjing yang suka dielus begini,"

Orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia tak menghentikan gerakannya maupun melepas tangannya dari puncak kepala Grimmjow.

.

" Sudahlah, aku mau makan, Sousuke," ujar Grimmjow.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di kepalanya. Wajah Grimmjow langsung memerah seketika.

.

" Padahal aku mau memperlakukanmu sebagai pacar yang baik, lhoo~"

.

" SOUSUKEEEE! TEMEEEEEE!"

Yang bersangkutan malah sudah pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Grimmjow yang misuh-misuh sendiri di meja makan.

" Cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Kita harus berangkat ke kampus, tahu!"

Grimmjow mendengus, lalu mengambil sepotong sandwich keju tersisa untuk dimakannya selama perjalanan menuju kampusnya.

" Ck. Pacar yang merepotkan,"

.

.

.

.

.::*::*::.

.

.

.

.

Grimmjow JeagerJaquez, mahasiswa di Universitas Karakura jurusan sastra Jerman, dia satu apartemen dengan Dosen—yang juga adalah pacarnya, Sousuke Aizen. Yang umurnya terpaut sekitar 10 tahun dengannya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Grimmjow bisa berpacaran dengan dia.

Intinya, kini dia berniat serius. Menjalani sebuah hubungan hingga jenjang yang lebih tinggi—adalah perkara berat yang masih menunggu soal 'waktu'.

Aktivitas malam yang cukup _ekstrem_ dan hasil menyakitkan namun nikmatnya minta ampun itu selalu dialaminya saat menjadi 'Penerima'. Dan pagi harinya, saat dia menuju kampus—semua orang akan memandang dirinya yang berjalan aneh dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

Kesal, Grimmjow mencari cara lain.

Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah..

.

.

—_membalikkan posisi_!

.

.

.

.

.::*::*::.

.

.

.

.

Grimmjow bertekad malam ini. dia takkan melewatkan satupun _plan_ super buatannya untuk membalikkan keadaan di ranjang. _Enak saja, tubuhku JAUH lebih berat darinya—masa aku terus yang jadi korbannya_, Grimmjow merutuk sekaligus nyengir kejam.

Ekor matanya melirik jam di dinding. _22.41. oh, jam yang sangat pas sekali_.

Lalu dia melirik Sousuke yang sedang membaca buku di tepian tempat tidur.

.

' _**Biar bagaimanapun, dia-lah mangsaku!**_'

.

Grimmjow meringsut ke arah Sousuke. Lalu dengan kecepatan kilat, dia memeluk tubuh yang bersangkutan dengan mesra.

.

" Hei, nampaknya kau serius sekali membacanya,"

" Tentu. Buku ini kan menarik dan sudah pasti kau takkan pernah menyukainya." Ujar Sousuke enteng. Dia tak melirik sama sekali sesosok orang yang bergelayut manja di belakangnya. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang memeluk dirinya itu.

.

" Memang. Dan yang aku sukai hanya.."

" Hanya? Hanya ap—WAAAA!"

.

Sousuke langsung ditarik ke tengah tempat tidur. Bukunya terhempas entah kemana. Dan Grimmjow langsung menindih dari atas tubuhnya.

.

" —Yang membaca buku. KAU."

" A—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

Tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, kepala Grimmjow langsung menyusup ke dalam perpotongan leher pemilik marga Aizen ini. menjilatnya, menggigitnya, dan mengulum sedikit darah yang keluar.

.

Seperti dugaannya, rasanya _manis_.

.

" A—ahhn! H—henti—aah.."

.

.

_Hening.._

.

.

_**GOTCHA!**_

.

Inilah suara langka yang amat dia inginkan. Harta karun surgawi yang takkan orang lain temukan selain Grimmjow sendiri.

.

' _Hm, bagus juga. Ada baiknya melanjutkan semua sampai akhir sebelum semua kenikmatan ini berakhir sia-sia,_'

.

Satu bisikan pelan menghampiri telinga sang brunette," Kumohon bertahanlah hingga akhir. Aku yakin kau bisa. Mengerti?,"

Layaknya anjing, Sousuke mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merah padam. Matanya terlalu sayu (sayu yang sangat _seduktif_) untuk menangkap sosok Grimmjow lebih jelas lagi. _Aww.. manisnya_~!

.

Dengan ini, pertama kalinya dalam sejarah—seorang yang elegan dan berkharisma seperti Sousuke Aizen, dan selalu dianggap sebagai '_Last Strongest (Seme)_' oleh kita, para pengikut setia anime Bleach—TUNDUK PADA SI KAMPRET GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUES!

.

Grimmjow memang patut kita acungi jempol.

.

_What an epic-f*ck-moment_. DAFAGH MOMENT, SAUDARA-SAUDARI SEKALIAN. Bahkan semua pangeran Seme dari berbagai kalangan pun bakalan iri hati dengan Grimmjow.

.

Asyik bermain di antara dua kaki milik Sousuke, Grimmjow bersyukur dalam hati—untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah—betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki sang _brunette_.

_Sumpah, untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa belajar untuk bersyukur_.

" G-gaaah!.. Gr-Grimm.. U—uf!" merasa sangat _asing_, Sousuke yang membelo langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, namun—sebelum dia melakukannya, bibir Grimmjow sudah menyapu lembut di sepasang bibir miliknya. Memagutnya mesra.

" Jangan tutup mulutmu. Mendesahlah karenaku, Sousuke Aizen. Sebutlah namaku dengan suara seindah harpa surgawi itu,"

Jemari pianis itu menyisir pelan surai biru langit milik Grimmjow. Sakit yang dideritanya di bagian bawah—merupakan hal yang tak diduganya. Sakit, pake banget. Ini_.. the first experience_.

_Rupanya ini yang selalu ditahan Grimmjow,_ pikir Sousuke (sempet-sempetnya) dalam hati. _Aww, dia kini menaruh rasa kasihan pada Grimmjow_.

.

.

" G-Grimm! AH! Uhn.. Aah—mnn..! D-disana, Grimm.."

Yeah—_spot blind_ itu akhirnya ditemukan.

Menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang surgawi tempat berkumpul segala kenikmatan yang jarang dihuni siapapun—dapat membuat Grimmjow berpuas hati. mulai sekarang—SOUSUKE AIZEN HANYALAH MILIKNYA. TITIK. TAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENG-KLAIM. SIAPAPUN.

" AAHHN! G-Grimm!" Sousuke menjambak rambut Grimmjow, _sial_, rambutnya halus sekali.

.

Akhirnya cairan bening itu keluar dan kini membasahi keduanya. Perut Sousuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya, namun tak ingin dia perhatikan untuk saat ini.

Wajah Sousuke tak henti-hentinya memerah (padam). Akhirnya desahan super _sexy_-nya—yang menurutnya takkan pernah keluar—malah meluncur bebas seolah-olah itu adalah omongan biasa yang tak ada artinya.

.

Mengecup bibir sang pujaan hati, Grimmjow menatap lembut orang dibawahnya.

" Bagaimana?"

Diam. Hanya suara engahan nafas tak beraturan yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Sungguh, ternyata benda _itu_ bisa memiliki efek menyakitkan sekaligus efek nikmat surgawi yang tak terkatakan saat berada di dalam tubuhnya.

" Maaf ya. Tapi aku memang ingin _melahap_ dirimu. Aku takkan mendengar ocehan apapun lagi darimu—saat tiba-tiba aku menyeretmu lagi ke _ranjang_ dan memberimu _pelajaran_ karena kau kutemukan tengah berdekatan dengan mahasiswi-mahasiswi menyebalkan itu. Mengerti?"

" Cih."

" Kuanggap itu sebagai 'Ya'."

Kembali, bibir Grimmjow menangkap bibir milik Sousuke ke dalam ciuman panas. Invasi yang dilakukan Grimmjow sebelumnya memberikan efek yang cukup berarti saat dia sedang bercumbu dengan pria penyuka teh tersebut.

.

Ah, ternyata Sousuke Aizen yang berubah menjadi 'Uke' itu sangat menghibur. Grimmjow takkan pernah melepaskannya. Takkan pernah melepaskan si brunette yang (ternyata) memang—manis ini.

.

.

' _**Aku mencintaimu..**_'

.

.

.

_Fin_

.

.

_**.:Omake:.**_

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambuk _spike_ berwarna orange sedang merapikan bukunya saat Grimmjow tiba-tiba menyeret kursi untuk berdekatan dengannya dan memasang wajah (^/w/^).

" Hei, Ichigo,"

" Oh, kau Grimm. Kenapa?"

" Aku berhasil,"

" Ha?"

" Aku berhasil me-_rape_ _dia_.." Grimmjow menyeringai iblis.

.

Hening sesaat, hingga akhirnya riuh mahasiswa lain bermunculan, lalu datang dan mengerubunginya.

" HUAAA! GRIMMJOW MENANG!"

" OYE, GRIMMJOW! KAU PAKAI ILMU HITAM MACAM APA SIH!"

" IYA NIH! KOK BISA?!"

.

" Ehehe.. bisa dong.."

.

" A—ano.. Grimmjow-kun, kau bicara apa? Siapa yang kau bicarakan? Dan.. u—um.. apa maksud kata '_rape_' itu?"

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh pendek standar tiba-tiba datang dengan pertanyaan yang cukup ambigu, Hanatarou Yamada. _Duh, nih anak kok gak nalar ya?_

Dikala teman-teman Grimmjow saling merutuk tak jelas tentang '_betapa-polosnya-Hanatarou_', Grimmjow tersenyum penuh arti.

" Yah, nanti akan kujelaskan, Hanatarou. Yang jelas kalau kau tidak _kuat_, jangan dengarkan lagi sebab hidungmu pasti bisa menyemburkan darah melebihi Hisagi saat mimisan kalau bertemu Rangiku," ujar Grimmjow sembari tertawa kecil dan merangkul Hanatarou.

Seisi kelas tertawa. Dan Hanatarou hanya memasang tampang blo'on sekedarnya.

.

.

.

" Aizen-_sensei_, kenapa jalan anda terlihat.. aneh hari ini, ya?" tanya salah satu dosen di ruang guru, Ukitake-_sensei_, yang pertama kali bereaksi atas keanehan seorang Aizen-_sensei_ disini.

" Oh—Aha.. ahaha.. ini.. " mengulum senyum _paksa_, Sousuke kembali melanjutkan, " Terjatuh di kamar mandi.."

.

" **Hoho~ 'Jatuh di kamar mandi' atau 'jatuh di **_**ranjang**_**', hm, Aizen?"**

.

Oh.. _awkward moment_.

Memang benar-benar sesuatu yah—pemilik marga Shihouin sekaligus seorang dosen cantik yang satu ini, Yoruichi. Lihatlah, seringai liciknya tercetak jelas saat rona merah padam mewarnai wajah Sousuke.

Dia dan tebakan asal-asalannya itulah yang ditakuti Sousuke saat menginjakkan kaki di areal Universitas hari ini, atau mungkin sampai seterusnya.

.

.

_Harusnya kalau Grimmjow mau me-raep dirinya, lihat-lihat jadwal cuti dulu, jangan di hari dimana dia masih mengajar_.

_Argh, sudahlah_—Sousuke menghela nafas pelan. Persetan dengan cercaan-tajam-penuh-canda-tawa milik Yoruichi tersebut, yang penting, dia harus segera pulih dari rasa nyeri yang merambati bokongnya tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi. Sebelum _awkward_ ini segera menjadi bahan pembicaraan bagi semua orang.

Ternyata predikat 'Raja', tak selamanya menjadi milik Sousuke.

.

.

.

.

_**REAL FIN**_.

.

.

.

Anoo.. nampaknya singkat benar yah? Sorry, gak sengaja un *sujudmintamaaf*. Ini saya buat pas minum jus sama makan risol—dapet inspirasi dari camilan itu *nah loh*.

RnR Please? ^^


End file.
